


After The Party

by cathytheorange



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathytheorange/pseuds/cathytheorange
Summary: 621媒体之夜的聚会之后发生的事情。赠衩子，迟到两个半月的生贺。





	After The Party

**Author's Note:**

> CB注意

　　媒体之夜的聚会直到十点才散场，送走了Rupert以后，Colin和Bradley决定在外面散散身上的酒气再回家。Colin虽然酒量不错，但是碍于第二天的工作所以没有贪杯多喝，倒是Bradley和Rupert边聊边喝，兴致颇高，等到Colin应付完记者后去找他的时候，他已经如同一只煮熟的虾子般全身发红，而且脸上还挂着他酒醉后特有的Bradley式傻笑。

　　走在路上，水凉的夜风缓缓扑在脸上让Bradley清醒了不少。此时路上人并不多，加上夜色遮掩，他自信不会被别人认出，于是放心地把帽子摘下来，顺手揉了揉被帽子压了一下午的头发。Colin走在他身侧，目光贪恋地多在他身上停留了几秒，然后转回视线目视前方，状若无事地打开话题，“我在台上的时候看见你了。”

　　“是吗？我还以为我没那么显眼呢。”Bradley手里把玩着帽子，“我还特意戴了帽子。”

　　Colin笑了，十年时间让他很清楚旁边人心里到底怎么想的。Bradley提前和他说过，他会来看他的表演，所以看到Bradley出现在现场并不令他惊讶；但是当Bradley真正向他走来的时候，他还是被惊艳到了：白T恤，黑色短裤，棒球帽，白运动鞋，这种运动少年的打扮让他惊喜，同时也让他嫉妒任何看到他的Bradley穿成这样的人。而这种运动少年风格让他忍不住回想起自己年少的时候关于滑板少年的不洁想象，诸如在U型赛道上扒下那黑色的短裤，白色的上衣因为身体的来回移动而变得肮脏不堪……

　　“……嘿，醒醒。”Bradley在他面前打了个响指，把他从神游中拉回来。他看向Bradley，明明光线昏暗，但是他却偏偏能看到金发男人明亮的眼睛和诱人的嘴唇。他抿了抿自己有些发干的嘴唇，向街道上看去。他很快拦下了一辆出租车。

　　“你的酒劲儿过去了吗？”上车前他问道。

　　“还有点吧，我猜。”

　　“保持住。”

　　然后他们一起钻进车后座，Colin直接报出自己家的地址。途中他们沉默不语，但是彼此都心知肚明接下来两个小时的剧情走向。

　　一关上家门，Colin就迫不及待地把Bradley拉过来亲吻，玄关一片漆黑，他们进门时甚至没有来得及开灯；但是他们仍然毫无障碍地寻觅到对方的嘴唇，在视觉缺失的情况下完全凭借着身体的触觉感受对方。Colin追逐着Bradley带着酒味的舌头，但是他却每次都只是稍稍触碰到就立即被甩开。几次下来，他知道这是Bradley的把戏，目的只是通过这种恶劣的方式挑逗他的情欲，然后看着他从绅士的外壳中出来，变成只有他知道真面目的Mr.Morgan。

　　“你知道今天晚上我看着你的时候在想什么吗？”Colin终于放过Bradley被吻到红肿的嘴唇，转而将舌尖抵在恋人的喉结旁，缓慢磨人地勾勒出湿濡的痕迹。他声音的震颤沿着Bradley的皮肤和骨骼传遍全身，并成功引出一声带着压抑欲望的叹息。

　　“我不该喝那么多酒？”Bradley笑了起来。他的左手抚在Colin的耳边，搓揉着他敏感的耳朵，右手则从衬衣的扣子间探进去，手指在他带着些许毛发的肚皮上来回抚摸。

　　Colin右手按在Bradley的胸上，隔着单薄的白色T恤揉弄已经挺立起来的乳头。他五指张开，挤压着布料下富有弹性的胸肌，清楚地感受到兴奋的乳头在他收紧五指的时候顶上他的手掌。“我在想，我要把你按在学校更衣室的柜门上，扒下你的裤子，用滑板打你的屁股，让你记住逃课去玩滑板会有什么下场。”

　　“哇哦——”Bradley挺胯蹭了蹭Colin。他伸手打开了玄关的灯，咬着下唇，表情就像犯了错的少年。他搂着Colin的脖子，一点一点小心翼翼地啄吻他的嘴唇，然后带着最天真也最下流的眼神问：“那如果我说我知道错了呢，Professor Morgan？你会奖励我吗？”

　　“当然了，Mr.James。”Colin拉着Bradley进了客厅，打开灯，双腿分开坐在长沙发上。他的手充满暗示地抚摸着已经鼓起来的裆部，眼睛直勾勾地看着Bradley，“来拿你的奖励吧。”

　　Bradley舔了舔嘴唇，来到Colin的膝盖间跪下。他解开他的腰带，将他的“奖励”从内裤中释放出来。他一手握住根部，一手上下撸动着，然后抬起眼眸直视着Colin的眼睛，同时将润泽的粉红色的龟头含进嘴里。他红艳饱满的嘴唇包裹着柱身，湛蓝的眼睛一错不错地看着Colin；他的舌头灵巧地在敏感的龟头上滑动，舔净不断渗出来的前液，同时也逗弄着马眼。Colin接受着视觉和触觉的双重刺激，他忍不住将手指插进腿间人的金发中，安慰般地抚摸着。Bradley空出一只手来褪下自己的短裤，露出他前面已经被濡湿的白色内裤。昂扬的性器即使有内裤的包裹也依然形状分明，看到这些的Colin下意识地收紧了手指。Bradley的手伸进内裤里抚摸自己，但是却迟迟不拿出来。他仍看着Colin，眼睛中除了情欲又多了一丝戏谑。

　　“行了，上来。”Colin将自己从Bradley温暖的口腔中退出。他拉着Bradley的手，让他双腿分开跨在他身上，包裹着阴茎的白色内裤正对着他的脸。他的双手握住Bradley圆润挺翘的臀部，嘴则隔着纯棉的布料含咬着硬挺的性器。他没想到他竟然还穿了白色的内裤，完全就像纯洁的运动少年一样，让人想要把他弄脏弄坏。

　　他舔弄着布料，同时握着臀部的双手不断地揉捏。而隔着布料的爱抚只是隔靴搔痒，Bradley将手覆在他的手上，催促着他快一点开始正题。他闷笑一声，终于将湿透的内裤扒下来，含住了早已从包皮中露出来的、粉色且沾着晶莹体液的龟头。

　　他将阴茎含进嘴里，龟头甚至抵在他的喉咙上。Bradley却像是不太喜欢这样，他不断的后退，直到将自己完全从Colin嘴中出来。他俯下身亲吻还带着自己味道的嘴唇，手指轻轻揉弄着Colin的卵蛋。“你明天还要演出，我不能这么自私……别用你的嘴，留到下次。”

　　“喔Bradley……”Colin此刻简直不能更多爱这个男人。他确实想要他想得发疯，想得几乎忘记明天的工作，或者说几乎要不去在意明天演出时他可能沙哑的声音。

　　Bradley将Colin推倒在沙发上，自己伏在他身上，两人的下身紧紧地挤压在一起。他用手将两人的阴茎握在一起，然后上下挺动着身体，磨蹭着彼此。Colin逮住他的嘴，吮吸他红润的唇瓣和滑腻的舌头。对这个金发男人的爱意让他即使是在简单的摩擦中都能够感受到海啸般快感。

　　我爱你我爱你我爱你……

　　在心中默念无数次的话语，相识相爱的十年里却鲜少表露。尽管他们聚少离多，不能像普通的情侣那样公然在街上牵手拥抱，但是十年里的每一次相聚都充满着爱意和对彼此不灭的欲望。他想要这个人，他想要Bradley完全成为他的，他想要他能够光明正大地出席自己的每一次演出……他想要他能够以他们为傲。他想要。

　　“Colin……Colin……Col……”Bradley喘息着念他的名字。Colin知道他快要到了，他亲吻着Bradley的眼睛，将他们的位置颠倒。他跨坐在Bradley身上，用他的臀瓣夹住自己的阴茎，模拟性交的样子前后移动，龟头时不时顶到Bradley的后穴，引得身下的金发恋人不住的喘息。

　　“……Col……我、我要到了……啊嗯……”

　　Colin俯下身舔咬着Bradley的后颈，他一手撸动着自己，一手探到下面握住Bradley。随着一声闷哼，Colin感觉到身下人肌肉紧绷，同时，在下面的手也感受到了湿黏。他加快了撸动的速度，高潮很快来临，他掰开Bradley的臀瓣，将精液射到他的后穴上。尽管没有进入，但是沾染着白色体液的臀部却仍然极具视觉冲击。Colin将手上Bradley的和他自己的精液都抹开在被他弄脏的臀瓣上，然后他俯下身，轻轻舔着沾染了两人精液的肉丘，并且轻咬臀尖，留下两个鲜明的牙印。

　　“我爱你，Brad。”

　　“嗯……我也爱你……”疲倦的Bradley把他拉上来亲吻，亲着亲着就睡着了。Colin无奈地摇摇头，只好搂着他一起躺在沙发上。

　　还是明天再给他吧。Colin想起放在自己卧室床头柜里的对戒，最后吻了一下Bradley的鼻尖，陷入睡梦中。

　　end


End file.
